Drabbles for BBC Sherlock
by Steven Moffat
Summary: Made up of many drabbls for the hit tv show Sherlock! Made orginally on my tumblr, I decided to bring them over to fanfiction for all to read. When ever I made a drabble, it will be posted here as a one shot, for each chapter. Have fun reading! ask-boffinsherlockholmes.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock leaned back, taking a sip of the Guinness and looking at Kitty intently. "You wanted a meet up, and here I am. Now tell me, what do you want?" he leaned forward. "Actually no, I know what you want. You want to know it's really me. After you realize that it's actually me, not some stupid doppelganger, you want to see if I could say it was okay if you tell the rest of the world Sherlock Holmes is alive. Am I wrong?"

Kitty laced her fingers around her red wine tightly, and took a deep breath. "No you are not wrong-"

"The answer is no." Sherlock finished his beer, and got up to leave, but Kitty grabbed his arm, clutching on to him tightly.

"I wasn't finished yet Mr. Holmes' She said, with a twinge of annoyance in her voice. Sherlock slowly sat back down, and crossed his arms, slumping in his seat.

"Then tell me. What else do you want?"

Kitty smirked. "I want you to tell John that you are alive."

Sherlock sat up, "Since when have you cared for John?"

"Since he started to drink heavily, and do drugs. It's not as if I don't keep tabs on the biggest scoop I've ever had in ages. He missed you Sherlock. You did a thing or two on him."

Sherlock looked down at his hands, playing with his thumbs. "Sorry, I can't. It's dangerous even talking to you here in public. I mustn't be seen. It's too deadly to go back so soon." He looked into her eyes. "You understand?"

"I don't see how-" There was a gun shot on the other side of the bar, and Sherlock pushed Kitty down to the floor as a bullet whizzed past them.

"I told you!" Sherlock grabbed Kitty's arm, and pulled her up, dragging her out. "We have to run!" There were more bullets from behind, and Sherlock dragged Kitty behind a corner, almost pushing her into a trash can. "Stay here! You mustn't have seen me! now you're in danger. Once you no longer hear gun shots, run to your flat as fast as you can, and fasten all the locks. Don't come out."

"Sherlock!" Kitty cried, but it was too late. Sherlock ran out in the open, and lead the gun men away for Kitty's safety.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock looked at Jane from across the restaurant, going over what he was going to say. He didn't want to end up with a broken nose, but he didn't want o come off as not caring either. He nodded to the waiter who took his coat, and he slowly thought over what he was going to say as he walked forward.

_Hello Jane. I know it's been a while, but before you do anything I-_

__He froze as he saw Jane taking a sip of wine, and laughing with man that sat across from her. Judging from the man's coat pocket, there was a ring inside, and the said man was going to propose to Jane that night. He froze in his tracks, suddenly loosing all hope at redemption.

_Come on Sherlock, you can do this. Don't be a bloody idiot! _He straightened his coat and took a few deeps breath. Unknowingly, his eyes started to water as he headed for Jane's table.

Jane looked up from her menu, and saw the suit. "Aww, yes, sir, I'll need a refill of this wine, It's simply to die for!" She raised her glass, her eyes still fixed on the man across from her.

"Actu-" Sherlock started, but Jane cut him off.

"This is a five star restaurant, correct, I-" She looked up, and stared at Sherlock's face for a few moment. "Oh-Oh_oh my god!" She jumped up, dropping her glass, and grasping onto the chair.

Sherlock's speech flew out of his mind, and all he could think to say were four words. "Hello Jane" He said in such a cracked voice it shouldn't have been his own. "I'm alive."


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock dragged Saria to his flat, and lied her down on the couch. He winced at the wounds that she had sustained from the shoot out that they had encountered. He limped over to the sink and grabbed John's first aid kit. "I'm sure he won't mind," he said to himself as he walked back to the unconscious Saria.

Without pulling up Saria's shirt too much, he slowly pulled up her shirt, and started to fix the bullet wound in her stomach. As he worked, he thought about all the times John had done the same for him, and smiled at all the happy memories.

Just as he finished up the last stitch, Saria woke up with a start, and grabbed his wrist, twisting it, and making him drop the needle. "Don't touch me there!" She growled, her eyes turning to those of a tiger.

"Apologies for trying to save you're bloody life." Sherlock hissed back, and tried to yank his hand away. "You have your limits, and I have mine. Stop yanking at my hand, its-" His sleeve had revealed the start of a white scar around his wrist, and with one last jerk, he pulled away from Saria, straightening his sleeves.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing." Sherlock said too quickly. "Now, I need to stitch up this bullet wound on your arm-"

"No," Saria grabbed his arm again, and revealed the wrist, to get a better look at the scar. "By god, you didn't."

"Shut up!" Sherlock looked down, and yanked his hand away.

"How? Why?" Saria asked, grunted as she made herself more comfortable on the couch.

Sherlock sighed irritatingly. "I was 15. I had no friends, and everyone at school bullied me. My dad was abusive, and my brother was never around. When he was, he would always make fun of me as well. I hit rock bottom. My brother found me on the bathroom floor, my wrists slit. He rushed me to the hospital, and they fixed me. But I will always have the scars." He said, and focused back on her arm. "Now let me fix your arm. I have my needs too!"

Saria let Sherlock stitch up her arm, and they were silent the whole time. It wasn't until Sherlock was halfway done with his leg did Saria speak. "Was that the only time you did, you know-"

"Last time I tired to kill myself?" Sherlock chuckled. "No. I still do it. Everyday. Why else do you think I always go out into the front lines, and put myself out as a target?" He shook his head, not looking her in the eye. "I also do drugs. Who knows? I might overdose one day. Save someone the trouble of killing me." He shrugged. "Oh well."


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock ran around the room, each door that he turned to locked. "There's no exit!" He turned to Saria. "Can you turn into a tiger and get us out of here?'

Saria stood for a moment, and then sadly shook her head. "I'm trying, but I can't. I don't know why!" Sherlock ruffled his hair, and tried the windows.

"Try all you want pretty boy, my men will get to you first!" Moriarty cried over the loud speaker, and he cackled, sending a shiver down both Saria and Sherlock's spine.

"If I could just break this window!" Sherlock said in a strained voice as he pounded at the window that lead to the outside. "You could help you know."

"I'm think of a plan!" Saria snapped at him, "Let me think."

"We have no time!" Sherlock ran up to her. "If his men find us we are dead. Now I would be the last one to not think of a plan, but we have to just go for it." All the doors snapped open, and men came in from all corners.

"Shit." Saria said. "This was a bad idea. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." She said, backing away from him.

"Shut up, SHUT UP!" Sherlock paced back and forth, ignoring the armed men. "Back away!" He froze, and yelled at the men. "BACK AWAY!"

The men aimed their artillery at the two people, and took off the safety, ready to shoot. "Whenever you're ready boys!" Moriarty's sing song voice cried over the loud speakers.

Sherlock looked at Saria and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. Saria looked into his eyes and squeezed back, giving him the silent agreement that he was not in this alone. Sherlock closed his eyes, and stood his ground, awaiting the sound of the guns.


End file.
